Who Is The Right One?
by ayeeemackie3
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION Bella Volturi has been left by Edward Cullen 60 years ago. Bella and her new family go to Forks, Washington, where all bad memories stay and good are left to be found. What memories will she find there?
1. A Flashback

**Hey all!!!! This is my new story! Just so you guys know, my computer has so many infections and viruses from who knows where so when I have a story ready to type, it may be a while because I have to use someone else's computer. Right now, I am using my mom's laptop. Anyways, I hope you will all like this story. By the way, I read some stories and saw that they listen to music and say what inspired them about writing the chapter. Soon, I will do that, but not in this chapter or chapters 2 or 3. I will be typing them soon because I already have them written out. Also, don't think that I am putting my other story on hiatus, okay??? **

**Me: Hey Jacob. Hiya Rose!!!!**

**Jacob: How come you scream her name and not mine???? Rose…..**

**Rosalie: MUTT!! DON'T YOU CALL ME ROSE!!!!**

**Jacob: …**

**Rosalie: OR BLONDIE!!!!**

**Jacob: …**

**Rosalie: I'M WARNING YOU!!!**

**Jacob: ………………….blondie**

**Rosalie: I'm COMING AFTER YOU!!!**

**Jacob: AHHH!! Get off of me!!!!**

**Me: While they are fighting, I would like to say that I own TWILIGHT!!!!**

**Jacob and Rosalie: NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!**

**Me: Dang………..**

**Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Twilight, but I can manipulate them and all. **

**Bella P.O.V.**

_Flashback_

_ "Bella, I don't want you to come with me," Edward said._

_ "You… don't … want me?" I asked. _

_ "No."_

_End of Flashback_

I have lived with that memory forever. It has been haunting me forever. After Edward left me, he left with something. I was about to tell Edward, but he left to soon. I got on a plane to Volterra, Italy. I had to ask for help. When I arrived at the Volturi, I told them what was wrong, also begging them not to kill me. I have been living with the Volturi for 60 years. I have a child now, biologically. Edward left me with her. I have a daughter, and her name is Renesmee Carlie Swan. She looks like Edward. Now, both of us are vampires. I was changed by Aro. I was dying when I was giving birth to Renesmee.

"Bella, mom?" Renesmee asked. She interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes Renesmee," I said. Renesmee was looking at me, being at my side.

"It's time to leave," Renesmee said and she left to grab her bags. We were leaving the Volturi to go to Forks with Felix, Jane, Alec, Heidi and Demetri. They are posing as our sisters and brothers except for Heidi, Demetri and Felix. Heidi and Demetri are posing as our parents while Felix was posing as our family friend. Jane and Alec are going to pose are our brother and sister. We, meaning Jane, Alec, Renesmee and I, are going to high school. Jane and I were going as juniors and Renesmee and Alec were going to be freshman.

"Why don't you stop daydreaming and get your bags?" Heidi asked.

I sighed and said, "Ok." I teleported to my room, grabbed my bags and teleported back. Oh, right, did I say that I have powers? I have every power with rare ones that vampires don't even have and Renesmee has the power to penetrate shields and when she is touching you, she can transmit thoughts or memories to the person. **[A/N: I made Bella have every power with rare ones because it makes it easier for me to write this story. I know… It's weird… Continue reading!!!!!]**

"Mom! The plane is going to leave," Renesmee yelled. I ran to her with my bags and got on our private jet.

_Here we go. Back to Forks, back to where Edward left me,_ I thought.

"Finally, we leave!" Jane said.

"Yeah, we do," I said. I sighed and started to tear up and get drowsy.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Felix teased.

"What, I can't help it. I am tired," I said drowsily. I glared at him and fell into a deep slumber…..

"Bella, wake up! I am going to kill you if you don't!" Jane yelled. I immediately opened my eyes and froze her.

"Hahahahaha! Take that Jane!" I yelled. Demetri grabbed me and Jane unfroze. I suddenly felt a lot of pain.

"Look who's talking now! You forgot to put your shield on!"Jane laughed. "Oops! Shouldn't have said that. Bella, are you ok?"

"Jane," I growled.

"Bella, I-I-I d-d-don't l-like t-t-that tone," Jane said. I laughed and put my shield on. Then I used telekinesis and made her slam against a chair on the plane. I repeated slamming her against a chair about for a couple minutes.

"We are now landing in your backyard," the intercom said. I stopped slamming Jane against the chairs and sat down. I put my seatbelt on; even though I knew that I wouldn't get hurt.

"Wow Bella. What is wrong with you?" Demetri asked nervously.

"Nothing. Is something wrong with you?" I asked annoyed.

"No," he said quickly. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Mommy, we're here!" Renesmee's voice said.

"Ok sweetie. Let's get our bags," I said to her.

"Finally!" Heidi yelled. I looked around and saw our house.

"Wow! Freakin' 7 stories high! How did you get it like this, I mean, 7 stories, I mean, wow," I said. Our house was seven stories high.

"Aro has, if you can say this, connections with other vampires," Felix said. I glanced at Demetri and he was shaking.

"Are you ok? Demetri? Hello?" I asked Demetri waving a hand in his face.

"Oh, yeah. Very ok!" Demetri replied.

"No Cu-Cu-Cullens here?" I managed to choke out. It looked like he was tracking them and his face showed fear, but went back to normal. He nodded. I was suspicious so I tried to read his mind along with the others.

_I'm a Barbie Girl! In A Barbie World! Life is Plastic! It's fantastic, _Demetri thought while turning the language from English to Korean.

_What's taking mom so long?,_ Renesmee thought.

_I can't wait to surprise Bella!,_ Heidi thought.

_Hahahaha! Demetri is scared!, _Alec and Felix thought at the same time. They look at each other and grinned. I groaned and went inside our new house.

"Wait up!" Heidi yelled.

"Okay," I said.

"Cover your eyes," Heidi ordered and I obeyed. She picked me up and ran upstairs. Suddenly she came to a stop and put me down.

"Open your eyes!" Heidi said happily. I opened my eyes and we were at the stairs.

"Well?" I asked. She turned me and I saw a dark blue door with white letter saying 'Bella'. I opened the door and it was my own floor with a lot of doors.

"This is your own floor! The doors are for each different room and all! You have about 6 different rooms and a living and game room. Let me show you around," Heidi sang.

_Gawd, she was like A-A-Alice sometimes, _I thought.

She showed me my piano room, game room, living room, kitchen, bathroom (which was HUGE), and study room. Every wall was painted black with midnight blue colored patterns of flowers. We got to my bedroom.

"Here is your bedroom! It has a plasma TV, piano, king sized bed, etc.! Ok, now I have one more thing to show you, I want you to promise me something," Heidi said. I nodded because I couldn't speak. **[A/N: Bella couldn't speak b/c she was in shock!!!!!!!!!]**

"Promise you won't be mad, no matter what," Heidi said.

"Promise," I said. She motioned for me to follow her and I did. We went to a door in my new bedroom. Heidi opened it and it was filled with clothes, shoes, jewelry, etc.!

"Heidi," I growled. She cleared her throat and I remembered the promise.

"Bella, now remember. Ok, so this is your closet! It has every rare clothing and every sexy and all cute, etc.! This is your new wardrobe!" Heidi yelled.

"Shut up!" I told her while laughing.

"Fine!" Heidi yelled.

"Family meeting now! Go to 'Bella's Floor'!" I yelled hoping that they could all hear.

"Coming!" A chorus of voices yelled. Suddenly, Felix, Alec, Jane, Demetri and Renesmee appeared.

"Ok people! I need to change how you look so no one will recognize us. Got it? So, who wants to be the first for me to change?" I asked. Renesmee walked up to me and she nodded. I thought about a new disguise and found one. I used my powers and made her have black hair, blue eyes, 5 foot 6 inch body, round face and made her hair up to her shoulders with layers and side bangs.

"Awesome! Can I pick who will be next?" Renesmee yelled happily. I nodded and she chose Jane.

"Jane, come here!" I sang. I took one look at her and made her have dirty blond hair that was curly, 5 foot 7 inch, and green eyes. Alec came up and his hair turned black that was swept to the side, blue eyes and a round face. He was 5 foot 6 inch and an exact twin to Renesmee.

"Hey! We're twins!"Alec yelled out at the same exact time as Renesmee had.

"Felix, Demetri and Heidi, I don't really need to change your appearance, but I can if you want," I said to them. They all nodded so I made Felix and Demetri twins with black hair, purple eyes and the same size. Heidi had red hair, blue eyes and a diamond shaped face.

"Finally for me," I said. I glowed and made myself 5 foot 5 inch, dark brown hair with white and purple streaks, brown eyes and more curvier. **[A/N: Just so you know, I picked out these disguises randomly, so sorry if they don't go together. I also just want to say that they will rock their new looks b/c they are vampires and have inhumanly beauty.]**

"Wow mom!" You don't look the same!" Renesmee yelled.

"Wait! I need to change our skin color!" I yelled. I concentrated really hard and had everyone's skin tone to a tan, but not very tan color.

"By the way, I made you all, including me, have human qualities, but you have strength, speed, everything you had as a vampire. The only thing is that you can hunt animals, but you need to eat, sleep, whatever a human does," I said to all of them. **[A/N: By the way, Bella had changed them to be vegetarian vampires, just so you know.]**

"So we're like me? Kind of half-vampire and half-human?" Renesmee questioned. I nodded.

"Cool!" Jane yelled. She ran to my kitchen and grabbed a cereal box. She took one handful and put it into her mouth.

"Mmmm! This is good!" Jane said.

"Ok, well, we need new names, the ones Aro gave us," Felix said.

"Well, what are our names?" I asked as Jane kept eating cereal.

_Weirdo,_ I thought.

"You are Mackenzie Royal, Renesmee is Caitlyn Royal, Jane is Piper Royal, Alec is Shane Royal, Felix is Ian Claiborne, Demetri is Mr. Martin Royal and I am Mrs. Kimberly Royal. Remember those names," Heidi, or should I say 'Kimberly' said. **[A/N: In case you are wondering why I chose their names, it was a random name choose. I also wanted one of them to be called Mackenzie (MY NAME!!!!) b/c no one ever really makes any characters names that in a FanFic….Continue reading!]**

"Ok, I think that is good!" I said.

"Well, get your butts to your room! You need sleep!" Demetri/Martin said.

"Ok. Now, GET OFF OF MY FLOOR!" I yelled to everyone as they ran to their rooms. It was going to be a crazy wild day tomorrow!!!!!!

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey all!!!! I hope that you all liked this chapter! I think that this chapter was really short, and too short for my liking…. Anyways, I have chapters two already done to be typed hopefully soon and three in progress (I hope that those chapters will be long!!!!). If you want another story to read while I am working on my two stories, please read 'Fight for what you love' by Evilchick2010. That is Evilchick2010's story 'Fight for what you love'.**

**Okay, I hope to see some reviews on this chapter!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. First Day Of School!

**Hi all! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have actually forgotten about writing stories/chapters and have been reading more than anything here on FanFiction. I will try to update every week to every two weeks. Here is chapter two!!! By the way, I will be putting the "fake names" for Bella and the others when I mention their point of view. Carry On.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…..but, I own my story ideas!!!!!**

**Bella/Mackenzie P.O.V.**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring my music. I got up and rubbed my eyes. I turned off my alarm and headed straight for the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and started the shower on hot water, full.

_Haha! Take that suckers! Cold water for whoever is last to wake up, _I thought.

I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. Once I was done, I walked to my closet in my bathrobe and picked out an outfit. I put on a checkered purple and black dress, Steve Madden Merriee purple suede heels, a purple corsage necklace and purple ball stud earrings. I put on smudged eyeliner, mascara, purple and black eyeshadow and very little blush. I took out my Vivienne Westwood Winter Tartan Simple Tote and went downstairs. **[A/N: Outfit is on profile!!!] **I saw Demetri and Heidi with four bags.

"Here you go Bella. Put your books in your bag and here is $5000 dollars with your new iPhone," Heidi said while handing me a bag. I followed her instructions and sat down to eat eggs, bacon, sausages and rice.

"Hi Mommy Bella!" Renesmee yelled. I looked at her and saw what she was wearing. She wore a pink knit tunic, cutoff denim white shorts, pearl stud earrings, a pink cupcake ring, Lanvin Satin Bow pink heels and was carrying a white handbag. **[A/N: Outfit on bottom of profile….]**

"Hi sweetie pie," I said.

"Here you go Renesmee," Heidi said while handing her a bag.

"Bella!" Jane yelled. Jane was wearing a knot chain blue halter top, ripped skinny jeans, blue heels, multi strand wide cuff silver bangles and was carrying a silver handbag. **[A/N: Just read the notes above!!]**

"Take it," Heidi said.

"Eat!" Demetri yelled as Alec walked in. He was wearing a My Chemical Romance shirt with blue jeans.

"Food1"Alec yelled. He took a plate and filled his plate. Demetri gave a bag to Alec and sat down. We all ate in silence and said our good-byes. I walked to my Lamborghini Murielago LP640.

"Okay, remember you names!"I yelled as I started my car and Alec, Jane, and Renesmee and I got in.

"Alec and Jane sit together in the passenger side and Renesmee sit with me," I said while pulling out of the garage. I arrived at school in a matter of minutes and everyone started to stare at my car. I climbed out as everyone did. I heard a lot of murmurs and remembered to block everyone's mind, meaning Alec, Jane and Renesmee. We walked to the front office and walked t the front office lady, Ms. Gadage.

"Hi. This is our first day. Uh, we are Mackenzie, Caitlyn, piper and Shane Royal," I said kindly.

"Oh, um, yes. Here you go," Ms. Gadage said. She highlighted all the shortest routes to each class and wished us all good luck and gave us a slip to give to each teacher to have them sign.

_I would kill to have her body,_ Ms Gadage thought.

I chuckled silently and looked at my schedule.

1st Period: Government

2nd Period: French 3

3rd Period: AP Calculus

4th Period: AP World History

Lunch

5th Period: Biology

6th Period: Gym

7th Period: Musical Arts

"Wow, we have almost all the same classes, except for government and biology. I have biology when you have government and you have biology when I have government," Jane said.

**Renesmee/Caitlyn P.O.V.**

I looked at my schedule.

1st Period: English

2nd Period: French 1

3rd Period: Calculus

4th Period: AP Algebra

Lunch

5th Period: World History

6th Period: Gym

7th Period: Musical Arts

"Awesome! All of our classes are together," Alec said. I groaned. I have to see him at home and now here all the time.

"Cool, we all have gym together," mom said.

"Nice," Jane agreed. The bell rang and we all jumped.

"Ok, now remember your names and all the other names too," Alec said.

"Okay, see you soon," I said.

"Bye," mom said while walking away.

**Bella/Mackenzie P.O.V.**

I walked to class when I saw _them. _

"Uh, Piper?" I asked Jane.

"Yeah, what?" she asked.

"_Them_," I said.

"Oh, no!" Jane said.

"Yeah, okay, well I am going to invite you to my conversations in my head with Caitlyn," I said.  
"Ok, see you next period," Jane said. I waved and walked to Government. I gave Mrs. Johnson my slip and walked over to the back of the class and sat down.

_Jane! Renesmee! You there?, _I thought.

_Uh, yeah, _they responded at the same time. I heard a booming laughter and giggle. I saw Emmett and Alice walk into the room and sit down next to me. Alice on my right and Emmett on my left.

"Hey there hot stuff? What's your name?" Emmett said leaning towards me.

"Oh, um, Mackenzie Royal," I said to him, blushing.

"Oh no, she blushes, like her," he said to himself.

"Hi! What'sup? Yourname? I'mAliceBrandon! Oh,thatguyisEmmettMcCarty! Iwannabeyourbestfriend," Alice said. **[A/N: Translation- Hi! What's up? Your name? I'm Alice Brandon! Oh, that guy is Emmett McCarty! I wanna be your best friend.]**

_Uh, guys, Alice and Emmett are in my class!, _I thought.

_Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie are in mine!,_ Renesmee thought.

_No one in mine, _Jane thought.

**Renesmee/ Caitlyn P.O.V.**

I froze. I saw the guy who broke my mom's heart. I also saw Jasper and Rosalie. Ugh! I hate them! They walked in and sat in the back. I was in English by the teacher when Alec sat down next to them saving me a seat.

"Here you go," Mr. Montara said. **[A/N: I am giving most of the teachers weird and random names, except for Mr. Banner.] **

"Thanks!" I said getting my slip out of his hand while walking to Alec.

"You guys twins?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Uh, yeah," I replied while sitting down.

"Name?" Rosalie said.

"Caitlyn and Shane Royal," I said.

"Yup, name?" Alec asked.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen," Edward said. I fought the urge to growl.

"I can't hear them!" Edward said to Rosalie and Jasper at vampire speed.

_Uh, guys, Alice and Emmett are in my class!,_ Bella's voice said in my head.'

_Edward, Jasper and Rosalie are in mine!, _I thought.

_No one in mine, _Jane thought.

_Lucky one, _I thought.

_Haha, _Jane thought.

_Renesmee just be careful and don't slip up your words ok?, _Bella thought.

_Yeah and make sure Alec will be ok, _Jane thought.

_Yeah ok, _I thought.

"Class please be quiet. Please copy down the notes," Mr. Montara said. I looked at the board and saw two boards of writing. I grabbed a piece of paper and copied down the things on the boar at vampire speed taking 10 seconds.

"How did she do that, that fast?" Jasper asked at vampire speed.

"I don't know," Rosalie and Edward whispered back.

_Um, I'm sorry mom, but I accidentally slipped while taking notes and took the notes at vampire speed. I'm so sorry, _I thought.

_You're a genius,_ Jane thought sarcastically.

**Bella/ Mackenzie P.O.V. **

"Class, please copy down the notes," Mrs. Johnson said. I saw 3 boards of writing and copied it down on my piece of paper in 15 seconds.

"How, what, how did she do that?" Alice whispered at vampire speed.

"I don't know, search for her future," Emmett whispered back.

"I don't see anything," Alice whispered quietly. I sat in my seat and was about to grab a book.

_Um, I'm sorry mom, but I accidentally slipped while taking notes and took the notes at vampire speed. I'm so sorry, _Renesmee's voice thought.

_You're a genius, _Jane thought sarcastically.

_Me too. Don't worry Renesmee. I did the same thing, _I thought. **[A/N: like mother, like daughter. Or is it the other way?]**

_Well, I need to work! Get out of my head!, _Jane thought.

I grabbed my book, Wuthering Heights, and started to read. A couple minutes later, the bell rang and I went to French. French through World History went by slowly and I went to my locker where I saw Alec and Renesmee.

"Let's go to lunch. I am starving!" Alec said.

"'Kay Shane! Chillax!" Jane said. We walked to the cafeteria and I saw the Cullen/ Hales/ Brandon/ McCarty sitting in their regular spot for 60 years ago.

"Hey Mackenzie, Shane, and Caitlyn! Come here!" Emmett yelled. We walked over with Jane.

"Who's she?" Rosalie sneered.

"J- Piper," I said.

"You all family?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah, "Alec replied.

"You guys vampires?" Jasper and Edward whispered low enough for a vampire to hear.

"No!" we all shouted. Ooops, cover blown. We looked at each other worriedly.

"Yeah right, you guys are," Emmett said.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"We are pros. Been vampires for a long time," Emmett said.

"How long have you guys been?" Jasper asked.

"60 years," I answered. I saw Edward cringe.

"59 years," Renesmee answered.

"Long time," Alec and Jane said.

"Ok, well come over to our house after school. Follow us," Edward said dully.

"Okay, well we need to eat. No questions and bye," I said leaving with the rest of the "Royals" following. We ate lunch at a small lunch table and went to our next class. I had biology and sat down at an empty seat when the teacher signed my paper.

"Hello," a velvety voice said. I froze and turned to Edward.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm Edward Cullen. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm B-Mackenzie V-Royal," I said. We sat in silence and waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, I ran to the gym at human speed.

"Hi Mackenzie!" a couple voices yelled. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Alec, Jane and Renesmee sitting on the bleachers.**[A/N: No Edward….BOO!!!!]**

"We need 8 people to play capture the flag and want you to join," Alice said.

"Ok," I said.

"Let's change!" Rosalie yelled and we ran at vampire speed to the locker room. Ooops!

"Ooops!" I said. I changed and was going to walk out when Rosalie pulled me back.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Ok, we need to talk later. Not now because they will hear and just block your mind," I said to her and went to the gym, out of the locker room.

"Start your game when everyone is there!" the coach yelled. Everyone arrived and we started the game. Our team won all the games because we used our vampire speed to rip off their flag they were wearing and make it look like we didn't move.**[A/N: I think that doing that is kinda cheesy….]**

**Renesmee/Caitlyn P.O.V.**

Capture the flag was awesome. As soon as I was done changing, I went to my next class and the rest of the day at school was a blur. The bell rang and I ran to my locker and grabbed all of my stuff. I met mom, Alec and Jane at mom's car. We got in and Alice came to our, meaning mine and mom's, window.

"Just follow us, ok?" Alice asked.

"Okay," mom said. Mom started her car and Alice got into a yellow Porsche Turbo 911 and Jasper and Edward got in too. Emmett and Rosalie took Emmett's jeep. Alice and Emmett took off and mom followed.

"Guys-," mom started.

**Thanks for reading all of the people who are reading this!!! By the way, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!!!!! I hope you all had a great Christmas and this is my late Christmas gift to you all, again who are reading this. I hope you have a great New Years and I will be updating my other story soon….. FIRST THREE PEOPLE TO REVIEW GET A SNEAK PEEK!!!!! Anyways, this chapter has a cliffie!!! There is something I have to say… Please read 'Fight for what you love' by Evilchick2010. She has stopped her story after 5 chappies, but it was a REALLY great idea she had for a story. I was hoping it was longer, but better 5 chappies than nothing. **

**PRESS THE BUTTON!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Ciao,**

**Mackie**

**PPPPPPPRRREEESSSSS IIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The Cullens

**Hi guys and girls!!!!!!! This is my third chapter for this story!!! Read On!!!!! By the way, if you guys know of any good stories, please PM and tell me the name of the story and the author!!! I would love to read more great stories. Also, if you are getting tired of their fake names ….DON'T WORRY!! The names won't stick around for a long time…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! Or the invention of…cupcakes! I wish I did……But, I own this story!**

**Bella/Mackenzie P.O.V. **

"Guys, do not slip up. I am blocking all of your minds. Alec, I am having you join our mind conversations, okay? I will talk for all of us," I said as they nodded. We followed the Cullens to their house.

"When will my car get here?" Alec whined.

"They are already here, Aro dropped them off," I said in my 'duh' voice.

"Awesome! I love Aro!" Alec said. All of us looked at him weirdly and grossed out. "I mean, not like that. What-no-huh-whatever." Alice's Porsche sped off and I followed close by. Alice took the same route as before. I accidentally got ahead of her and took the route to their house. I parked in front of their house to see Alice and Jasper gaping at me.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked.

"I, uh, um, guessed," I said lamely.

"Ooookkaayyy…,"Alice said suspiciously.

"Later, Alice," I hissed at her.

"What do you mean later?" Jasper and Edward asked.

"Uh, shopping," I said to them. Alice squealed and opened the door to their house.

"Wow!" Alec, Jane, Renesmee, and I said. The house looked pretty much the same.

"Hello children. I am Esme Cullen. Please, call me Esme dear," Esme said greeting me. "My husband, Carlisle Cullen, isn't here because he is at the hospital working."

"Hello Esme. I am Mackenzie Royal. This is Shane, Caitlyn and Piper Royal. We are half-human and half-vampire. It's very nice to meet you," I said while pointing to Alec, Renesmee and Jane politely.

"Hi mother," Edward said kissing her cheek. Jasper and Alice did the same.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Esme asked. Suddenly, Emmett and Rosalie opened the door in a full-out make-out session. Rosalie was picked up by Emmett and both of them sped up the stairs, still kissing.

"TMI," Jane, Renesmee, Alice and I said while laughing.

"Yes," Edward said sadly. **[A/N: Goshh!!!! I hate gloomy and sad Edward!!! Make him be happy!!! But, that all depends on what will happen further into the story!!!! Make the story go faster…. Nope, nevermind. I'll wait, only for a little….] **

"So, what is your guy's power?" Jasper said sensing sadness.

"Well, I have every power and new ones. Rene- I mean Caitlyn has a power that when she touches your neck or face, she can send a memory or thought to you," I said, leaving out one part of Renesmee's power.

_Don't say your powers even though you have one_, I thought to Jane and Alec.

_This is so cool!_, Alec thought. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Yeah so, do any of you have one?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah, I can see the future, Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions, Edward can read minds," Alice said. I nodded.

"Hey, Alice? Do you want to go shopping with me? I mean, just the two of us?" I asked Alice.

"What about Caitlyn and Piper?" Alice asked.

_Just say that you two want to stay and bond with uh, Esme and Rosalie. Don't talk about us and our family_, I thought to Jane and Renesmee.

_Ok_, both of them thought.

"We just want to stay and bond with Esme and Rosalie," Jane said.

"What about me?" Alec whined.

_Stay with the guys and wrestle. Don't say anything about us and our family_, I thought to Alec.

_Fine_, Alec thought.

"Can I stay with the guys?" Alec asked.

"Sure," I said. "Come on Alice, let's go." Alice hesitantly came.

_Wow, she usually LOVES shopping_, I thought. WE both waved good-bye. WE went to my Lamborghini.

"Can we take my car? I don't want Caitlyn or Piper or Shane to ruin it," I said to Alice. She nodded. We got in and I started the car. We drove in silence for a while.

"I know who you-," Alice started. **[A/N: I was going to leave it a cliffie, but then thought that it's too short and you guys rick. Continue reading, lucky readers!]**

"What?" I interrupted. We were close to the mall.

"I know who you are, Bella," Alice said quietly.

"Alice-," I started. She held her hand up to stop me from talking. Now, we were at the mall at Port Angeles. **[A/N: Okay, yes I know it takes like a hour in the book for her to get to Port Angeles from Forks, but in this story, I'm just going to say that she drives like a maniac that it doesn't take too long.] **We got here quick because of my quick driving.

"It's no use to argue, Bella. I've had visions about you coming back to Forks from the Volturi. Demetri even knew that we were here," Alice said.

"But, I look so different. Did you see me change?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Well, since you know, there is no use for my disguise." I changed back to my vampire form, but kept my brown eyes, hair and curves. I was 5 feet 4 inches, had mahogany colored hair, choppy layer and bangs, pale skin and the brown eyes and curves. I got out of the car to feel Alice hug me.

"Bella! I've missed you so much! OMG! We are shopping! We are gonna be BFFLs again!" Alice yelled, squeezing me tighter. I laughed and hugged her back.

"You are back, you perky pixie," I said. She laughed.

**Alec P.O.V.**

"Yo, let's wrestle," I said to Jasper and Edward. They laughed.

"Let's get Emmett," Edward said. I just realized, Edward's laugh was dull. Jasper sped up the stairs.

_Go to Esme!_, I thought to Jane and Renesmee.

_Fine_ _stupid,_ Renesmee thought. Both of the girls left me and went to Esme outside in the garden.

"Finally," I said. Then, I heard things banging and a door slam.

"You guys are gonna waste my quality time with Rose," I heard Esme say.

"Well, we're going to wrestle then. If you don't mind," I heard Jasper say.

"Wrestling, awesome!" Emmett boomed. I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward zip down the stairs.

"Let's do this in the backyard," Edward said. We all ran to the backyard at vampire speed.

"Are you guys ready?" I said. The three of them nodded. "Go!" We then started wrestling.

**Jane P.O.V.**

_I wanted to go shopping, _I thought to Renesmee.

_Me too_, she thought. We were outside when we heard Esme humming.

"Hello dears. Do you need anything?" Esme asked. We were right in front of her and she was wearing garden gloves.

"No, we just wanted to thank you for being nice," Renesmee said.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," Esme said.

"We are going to go get Rosalie, okay?" Renesmee asked.

"Sure girls, just be careful," Esme said. I had a confused face. "The boys are wrestling."

"Ok," I said.

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

Before we left to go get Rosalie, I walked up to Esme. I put my hand on her cheek and she was surprised.

_You're very caring and nice. Don't worry, we'll be fine. If you are surprised, this is my power, _I thought to Esme.

"Thank you," Esme said and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and went to Jane. We raced inside.

"Rosalie?" I asked. I heard a door open and close. Then, Rosalie appeared.

"Yes?" she said bored.

"Do you want to follow Alice and B-Mackenzie and shop at Port Angeles?" Jane asked. "They already left."

"Sur, but we're taking my car," she said while laughing. We laughed too. We followed her to the garage. Rosalie got in her red BMW M3 convertible. We followed and got in.

"Let me text Mackenzie to tell her that we are coming," Jane said.

"Ok, I'll text Alice," Rosalie said. I looked over to Jane and saw what she was texting.

**Alice P.O.V. **

_OMG! I can't believe that it's Bella!_, I thought. I heard her phone vibrate and tried to see what it was. It said:

To: _B_

From: _J_

_We're coming w/ Rosalie. 'Kay? We'll meet u at da mall. 'Kay bye! Baybee J_

"Who's J?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," Bella said. I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text.

To: _A_

From: _R_

_I'm going to da mall w/ the two other gurls. I'll see u at Port Angeles, 'Kay bye! Foxy R!_

"Foxy R?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie," I answered.

"Okay, well, let's get shopping!" Bella said. We were already in the mall, but Bella had to get something to eat. We got up from our seats and went into Charlotte Russe.

"Bella!" I screamed even though she was next to me.

"Call me Mackenzie!" she hissed. I nodded and held up a black and grey bow tie tube dress.

**Bella P.O.V. **

"Alice," I whined.

"But, but, but…," Alice said. Alice flashed me her best puppy dog face. "Please, please, please!"

"Ok fine!" I said. Alice's face brightened up.

"Yay!" Alice yelled. Everyone in Charlotte Russe looked at her. "What, do you guys have a problem? I am _the_ Alice Brandon! Ugh!!!"

I heard a chorus of voices say, "Sorry Ms. Brandon" and "I will come back later then, Ms. Brandon."

"I am so sorry Ms. Brandon, please forgive me. Ididn't know that you were here." Alice made a face of shock. "We will have everyone evacuate the store for your personal needs," a worker in the store said.

"Fine, but she stays and I have a few people coming," Alice said and she turned in her heel.

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

_There is something going on with the Royal family, _I thought.

I was in my car driving Caitlyn and Piper to the mall so we could hang out with Mackenzie and Alice. I turned the radio to that station 102.9. The song 'One Time' came on by Justin Bieber.

"OMG, I heart this song!" Caitlyn said.

"What?!" Piper and I said at the same time.

"What? It's a great song and Justin Bieber is ho-ot!" Caitlyn said.

"Okay, human! Justin Bieber is a human and you are a vampire! It wouldn't work out. He is also, like what, 15 and you are 14 or 59 years old, but whatever," I said quickly thinking of Bella with Edward. **[A/N: Okay, so if you don't like Justin Bieber, please do not send me flames! I couldn't think of anyone but him for a guy on the radio who Nessie would actually have a crush on.(:]**

_I wish Bella was here, _I thought miserably.

I saw Caitlyn touch Piper's cheek and Piper nod. I looked back to the road and saw we were at the mall. I found a parking spot.

"C'mon girls. We have shopping to do," I said while getting out and grabbing my purse. As soon as they were out, I locked the car.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's soprano voice scream.

"Explain," I ordered Caitlyn and Piper.

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

"Um, ok, but, well, ok," I said nervously.

"Now," Rosalie said.

"Ok, well, Mackenzie is Bella, Piper is Jane, Shane is Alec and I am Renesmee. Our real last name is Volturi. I am Bella and Edward's biological daughter. Bella was preggers when you all left so she went to Volterra for help. When Bella was giving birth to me, she was dying and Aro had changed her. Bella is the Princess of Volturi and oh, Heidi, Demetri and Felix are here. So, yeah," I said in a rush.

"Oookayy," Rosalie said, "So Bella is back as a vamp, you're her daughter and Jane and Alec are here. I believe about Bella, but not the rest."

"Well, to prove it, we need to see Bella," Jane said. Rosalie nodded slowly and we all walked into the mall.

**Bella P.O.V.**

_Rosalie knows now, she heard pixie say/scream your name,_ Jane thought.

_Okay and Alice knows now,_ I thought.

_We are coming now and just stay at Charlotte Russe, okay mom? Oh, and Rosalie believes about you, just not the rest though,_ Renesmee thought.

_Okay, well, see you soon,_ I thought.

I turned to Alice and saw her with clothes filling her arms, the stack of clothes she was carrying was taller than her! **[A/N: No offense Alice!] **Alice walked to the cashier and put down the stack of clothes on the counter.

"Leave those there! I need to get the jewelry, shoes and other accessories. Okay?" Alice asked. The cashier nodded. I laughed silently as Alice walked away from a shocked cashier.

"Ooohh!! Bella, look!" Alice yelled. I sighed and walked to her, Alice had lowered her voice to a whisper so that I could only hear and said, "I just had a vision about Victoria's Secret! No customers were there and they were so desperate, that they put up a sign for it!"

"Oookay," I said. Alice ran to the cashier and gave them her credit card.

"I'll be right back! My friend, Bella, will be here and she will pay for everything with my credit card! Bella is in charge now!" Alice yelled while running out.

"Miss Bella, would you like anything? I will jeep everyone out unless you allow the person in," a worker said.

"Umm, Dasani raspberry flavored water and okay. I have three people coming here soon," I said. I walked to the cashier and saw that she was scanning the tags of clothes. She was only done with half a pile and there was 1 and a half piles still left. "Eh, how does everyone here know about Alice Brandon?"

"Well, she shops here at the mall the most. Almost every store knows her because she has shopped there. I think that she must be very rich because she comes to the mall almost daily, but not all the time to this store," the worker said. I looked at her nametag and it said 'Mary.'

"How do you know that Mary?" I asked.

"Well, the manager or assistant manager of the mall announces it and which store she is in," Mary said. **[A/N: I don't know if a mall can announce stuff, but from 'Paul Blart: Mall Cop' they do!! Ahaa, watch that movie, it's funny, and it's not at times!]**

"I'm sorry, but you can't come in," a worker by the front of the store said.

"But we are allowed to! We know Bella," I heard Renesmee say. I quickly ran to the front of the store at a human pace.

"It's fine. They are with me," I said.

"Okay, my apologies," the worker 'Katie' said.

I looked at Renesmee and saw Jane standing to her right and Rosalie to her left with huge eyes.

"Come on in," I said. Renesmee ran up to me (in human speed) and hugged me.

"Mom!" she whispered low so only vampires could hear. I hugged her back tightly.

"Renesmee," I said.

"Hi Jane," I said to Jane.

"Hi Bella," Jane said. We punched fists and laughed. I walked towards the cashier, but stopped far from the cashier. Renesmee and Jane followed quick while Rosalie hesitated, but walked towards us, still with huge eyes.

"B-B-B-B-B-Bella?" Rosalie stuttered.

"Yes?" I asked. Rosalie ran up to me and gave me a hug. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her tightly back.

"Ohmygosh, it's really you! I've missed you so much!" Rosalie whispered into my ear.

"I've missed you too," I whispered. She removed her arms as I did. "Hold on." I walked to the cashier.

"It's all done. I will let you swipe her card and you're done," Mary said.

"Ok, Rose, can you do that? I have to do something real quick," I said to Rose. Rosalie nodded. "Jane, Renesmee come here." Jane and Renesmee came and followed me to the dressing room.

"Are you gonna change us back?" Jane asked. I nodded and changed Jane back to her blond hair, small height, topaz eyes, but kept the clothes the same on her. **[A/N: Okay, before you all say 'Oh that's not right!' and send me flames about how Jane's hair is brown in the book, I'm making it like in the movie. This story is going to be like from the book and the movie, you know? Ahahahh, it's my story, and I can make it how I want it.(:] **I changed Renesmee back to her curly bronze hair, green eyes, same height as Jane and kept the clothes she was wearing the same.

"Finally! I wanted to be back to my normal self, well kinda my normal self," Renesmee said. We all walked back to Rosalie to see eight bags full of things from Charlotte Russe. We all, including Rosalie, grabbed two.

"Jane," Rosalie hissed.

"Yes, it's me, Jane. You're lucky I haven't done anything to you," Jane hissed.

"Ok, you two stop!!!" I said.

"Fine, but who's the other girl? She has Edward's hair and human eye color. Ohmygosh!" Rosalie said shocked.

"Well, this is Renesmee Carlie Swan. She is my and E-E-E-Edward's biological daughter," I said, managing to choke out his name.

"Wow! She is beautiful! I'm sorry for being a little rude to you, I think. Weren't you the one who liked Justin Bieber?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep. It was me," Renesmee said.

"OhEmGee! I'm so, so, so, sooo sorry. Please forgive me," Rosalie said sincere with pleading eyes. Renesmee touched her cheek and Rose's eyes widened.

"That's your power?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but I can show you memories too," Renesmee said grinning.

"Ahem. Still here. And while we're still young, even though we're not, let's go see Alice," I said at vampire speed.

"Yep, let's go meet pixie, I mean Alice," Jane said, trying her hardest to be nice. We ran at vampire speed out of the store to Victoria's Secret.

"Bella, can you alter everyone's memory at school and the computers to make it like we never even arrived? Can you change our names too? I really don't like the name 'Piper' anymore. Please?" Jane asked. I nodded. I concentrated hard and long and altered everyone's memories, meaning students and staff, but not vampires.

"All done," I said as we arrived in Victoria's Secret. It was empty, for only workers and Alice Brandon was there, except for us.

"So what is your real names now?" Rosalie asked, putting the bags she was holding down.

I put the bags I was holding down too and said, "Bella Volturi, Renesmee Volturi, Jane Volturi and Alec Volturi."

"Alec's here?!" Rosalie shrieked. I nodded and she calmed down instantly.

"You know, you need to get back at Edward. We need to make you all girled-up!" Rosalie said smirking.

"I am all 'girled-up!' Why-," I started.

"Sweetie, you need to be what every guy's fantasy is, including Edward's," Jane said.

"I agree. Even Jasper's and Carlisle's. Even Emmett's!" Rosalie said.

"I like the way you think Rosalie," Jane said.

"Truce?" Rosalie said sticking a hand out.

"Truce," Jane said shaking Rose's hand. They both hugged.

"Wait, does this mean that I can officially meet my dad?" Renesmee asked hopeful.

Alice then chose that moment to enter and ask, "Who's dad?"

"Uh," I said nervously.

Alice looked at the people I was with and her eyes stopped at Renesmee.

"OMAIGAWSHNESS! Renesmee! You're as pretty as you were in my visions!" Alice screamed, but remembering to lower her voice to a whisper saying the last sentence. Alice attacked her and hugged her tight.

"Uh, thank you…" Renesmee said pausing to look at me for a name.

_I can't believe she already forgot!,_ I thought.

I smacked my forehead and mouthed 'Alice.'

"Auntie Alice," Renesmee said.

Alice let go of Renesmee and squeaked, "Auntie Alice?"

"Well, yeah, you're my dad's sister and still mommy's BFF. It fits," Renesmee said slowly.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! THANK YOU!!!" Alice sang. Alice started to dry sob, but stopped after a moment.

"My credit card! Give it to me! I need to buy the clothes for Bella for Edward!" Alice said.

"You heard?" I mumbled as Rose handed Alice her credit card.

"Don't think that I can't hear everything!" Alice scolded.

"Alice-," Jane started.

"Jane, I already had the vision. Truce it is," Alice said while running to Jane to give her a hug. They hugged each other.

"Umm, Alice, do you need to pay?" a worker asked.

"I told you to call me Miss Alice, not Alice or Miss Brandon or Miss Alice Brandon! Yes, I need to pay!" Alice screamed running to the cashier. Alice ran back to us and smiled a cheeky grin that turned into a mischievous smile.

Rosalie, Renesmee, Jane and I all looked at each other and grinned. Then we broke into giggles and turned into very loud laughs. A worker walked past us, looking at us confused. That made us all snort and laugh harder.

Then, we heard Alice scream, "I told you I wanted this in blue, not pink!!!"

"But it is in blue," a worker said scared.

"Well then… GIVE IT TO ME IN PINK!!!" Alice screamed. I laughed and soon Renesmee, Rosalie and Jane joined in.

'You guys want to get something to eat? I'm starving!" Renesmee said. Jane and I nodded.

"Uh, you guys-," Rosalie started.

"Just come with us to the cafeteria. Bella will explain," Jane said. We grabbed our bags and walked to the cafeteria.

"Rose, do you want to be able to eat?" I asked.

"Well, sure. Yeah, but you have to explain it to me," Rose said nodding. I used my power and made her a half-vampire and half-human.

"There you go," I said. "I don't know about you guys, but I want McDonalds!"

"Let's get some then!" Rose said with enthusiasm. Jane and Renesmee nodded. We walked to McDonalds and looked at the menu.

"Okay, hi. May I take your order?" a guy named Chuck asked. I looked at him and he was looking at my chest.

"Okay, hi Chuck. I would like you to stop looking at my chest. Also, I would like a Big and Tasty meal, no pickled and no onions on the hamburger and the drink to be a diet coke. Also, the meal to be a large meal. What would you guys want?" I asked.

"Same thing," Renesmee said.

"Big Mac meal. No pickles and a diet coke. Large meal," Jane said.

"Same thing," Rose said.

"Add another Big and Tasty meal. No pickles and onions. A diet coke and the meal to be a large," Alice chirped form behind. I turned around as Jane, Rose and Renesmee. "Hi!"

"Okay, that will be $26.39, but for you," Chuck said. He leaned in closer and whispered, "$6.39."

"Okay. Thanks," I said. I pulled out my credit card and swiped it.

"Here is your receipt. Your number is 31," Chuck said. I took the receipt and looked at the back. It said, 'Chuck Loveless 555-7844.'

"Thanks," I said a little confused.

"My pleasure," Chuck said winking. I walked away with everyone else following.

"Ewww!!! He was so ick!!!" I said once we were away from him.

"I know!" Jane said.

"Okay, so after this we will go home! Everyone will see Bella, and the 'Royals' will go home once everyone sees her! Bella, make me able to eat!" Alice said. I nodded and made her a half-vamp and half-human.

"31!" a lady shouted.

"Oh! That's us! I'll get it!" Rose said. She ran at human speed and got our meal. When she came back, we found a table and sat down.

"I'll be right back!" Alice said while grabbing the bags. She ran away at vampire speed and came back in a minute. "Sorry, I was putting the bags from Victoria's Secret and Charlotte Russe away."

"Dig in," I said. Everyone got their meal and ate. Once everyone was done, we parted our separate ways and drove to the Cullen house. Alice told me a plan as she drove and I telepathically told the plan to Renesmee and Jane, who told it to Rose.

"Okay, let's get this plan in action!" Alice said as she parked in the woods next to Rose's car. "Rose, get the mannequins and I'll get the supplies!" Rose and Alice ran away at vampire speed and came back. Rose was holding two mannequins and Alice was holding a make-up bag and wigs. Both of them used the supplies to make exact replicas of them. Once they were done, I laughed.

"Change your form now!" Jane said. I changed my look and made me look 60 years older.

"Let's do this," I said. "Renesmee, stay out of sight." She nodded. We all ran to the Cullen house, but Jane, Renesmee and I stayed outside as Rose and Alice went in. I motioned Renesmee to hide behind a car. I used my vampire hearing skills to listen to Alice and Rose.

"We're home!" Rose yelled.

"Great! Where are Piper, Mackenzie and Caitlyn?" Esme asked. This was my cue.

"They're-," Alice started to say. Alice stopped because I ran into the Cullen house and grabbed Rose and Alice.

"Payback time," I said menacingly.

"Bella!!!!" Rose and Alice yelled terrified. I pulled them outside and used my power to start a fire. Rose and Alice quickly hid on the roof, where they had a video camera, videotaping this. Jane came beside me and gave me the Alice mannequin. We walked to the fire and started laughing evilly. Soon, everyone, including Carlisle, was outside.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled. I started to rip off Alice's legs and arms. "Nooo!!!"

"Bella!" Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme yelled. Jane started to rip off Rose's limbs. I could hear the real Alice and Rose making screams and sounds to make it sound real.

"Bella…," Edward whispered. I froze for a second.

_Don't stop!_, Renesmee thought.

Finally, Jane and I, at the same time, ripped off the mannequin's heads and threw everything in the fire.

"Noooo!!!" everyone yelled. Jane and I started to laugh like evil maniacs. I used my power and the fire disappeared. I changed into my original form, but had my red hooded cloak on. It hid my face and body. I used my power and Jane and Renesmee had their black ones on. Renesmee came out of hiding and stood next to me.

"That was your payback," the three of us said at the same time.

"Why? Why? Why?!?!?!?!?" everyone yelled. I used my power and changed Alec to his original from with a black cloak. He came and stood next to Jane. I used my power once more and Jane's, Renesmee's, Alec's and my eyes all turned red.

At the same time, we all pulled our hoods back as I said, "Because you left ME!" All of the Cullen's faces turned into pain. Jane was using her power on them. **[A/N: I don't know if she can do this, but in this story, she can! And if you want to know why Bella has a red cloak and the others have black ones, you'll have to wait until later!(:]**

"Bella…," Edward said.

I glared at him and said, "Don't Bella me!" I used my power and put hooded cloaks on Rose and Alice as they appeared by me. **[A/N: By the way, Ali's and Rose's cloaks do not belong to them. Those cloaks will kind of like disappear overnight. They won't have those cloaks forever unless they join the Volturi.]**

"Bella," Esme whispered. Jane stopped using her power. Then, Alice and Rose pulled down their hoods.

"Hi everyone!" Alice said happily.

"Hi!" Rose said. Both of them skipped to their husbands and kissed them on the cheek.

Alice held up the video camera and yelled, "Gotcha!" We all laughed except fro Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Haha!!! Suckers!!!" Alec said. "Thanks Jane for clueing my in!" I looked at Jane questioningly.

"What? I texted him the whole thing!" Jane said.

"Renesmee, come here, "I said. I gave her a hug.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"The one and only," I said.

"Oh my gosh! I've missed you!" Esme said and ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh god no!" I said and used my power to change everyone's eyes back to their goldish color.

"Mom, we need to go," Renesmee said.

"Mom?" everyone except Rose, Ali, Renesmee, Alec, Jane and I asked.

"My daughter. Yes, I have a daughter. She is Renesmee Carlie Swan. See the resemblance between me, her and her father?" I said.

"Bronze hair, curly hair, green eyes… Ohmygosh!" Esme said.

"Little Bella is a mommy!" Emmett said while coming towards me and hugging me.

"Yes I am!" I said sternly.

"Bella, is that Edward's child too?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah and thank you Edward for leaving me! That has made me who I am now," I said. I grabbed Alec, who grabbed Renesmee, who grabbed Jane.

"Bye Bella! See you tomorrow at school!" Alice and Rose yelled. I ran off with the others following. We got to my car and drove off to home.

**Thanks for reading! It's probably been a long wait for you guys to read this chapter. I hope you guys are all having a good spring break! **

**Okay, I have a question for you, readers. Well, it's kind of like a question. Demetri or Felix? Leave a comment/ review and pick one.**

**Much Love,**

**Mackie(:**

**P.S. Press the button…Please :D**


	4. Loch Nessie Monster!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up to my alarm. I looked at the clock and it said 5:00am. I got up and took a shower. As I smelled my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and my freesia body wash, I was relaxed. Today was going to be a different day. Yesterday, I erased everyone's memory at the school of the Royals. I had also changed our schedules, they were now 'custom made,' but I was the only one who knew at the moment. Now, we would be the Volturi. The people who everyone should fear and envy. I would guess that most of the Cullens would be part of our 'group' at school.

As I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my closet. I picked out my short-sleeve boatneck top, denim shorts, Nike shoes, white gold heart necklace and green floral slouch bag. I put then on and decided I dressed sort of not expensive. I left my hair to dry do that it would be in its natural curls and waves. I went to my kitchen and made some strawberry oatmeal. As I ate, I wondered if Jake was still in Forks. I mean, he may be pretty old, but who knows?

When I finished eating, I got my bag ready and decided to hunt just a little. I jumped out my window and ran into the woods. I caught the scent of a deer. I followed the scent, and had 2 deer. I went back to the house and back into my room. I wiped a little blood off my mouth and decided to apply some make-up. I applied a little eyeliner and mascara and finished with nude lip gloss. I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. I found Alec, Renesmee and Jane all playing Go Fish.

_They're acting like children, _I thought.

"Hi mom," Renesmee said.

"Hi Bella," Jane and Alec chimed.

"Hi everyone," I replied. "Hey, where are Demetri, Heidi and Felix?"

"I don't know, hunting?" Renesmee said. "Alec, do you have a 5?"

"Yes," he grumbled while handing it over.

"How about a 3, ace and 8?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes. Yes. GO FISH!" he said while grinning like an idiot.

"You. Are. An. Idiot," Jane said while laughing.

"Whatever sissy," Alec said. Jane glared at him.

"Umm, kiddies! Time for school," I said. "Oh, you all can take your own cars since we are all juniors!"

"Finally! My baby has been waiting for me," Alec cried out.

Jane, Renesmee and I all looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Stupid vampire chicks," he mumbled.

"Whadya say?" Renesmee asked angrily.

"Renesmee, you can all settle this after school," I said sternly.

"Gladly," she said smirking.

"Alec, your car is here. Jane, your car is here," I said, avoiding looking at Renesmee.

"What about my car?" Renesmee asked. Suddenly, the phone rang.

_Saved by the phone, _I thought.

Jane ran to the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello students, this is Mr. Greene, your principal speaking. Due to a meeting with the superintendent, school hours have changed from 6:45am to 1:45 pm to 8:00am to 2:00pm. Thank you for listening. Please press star to listen to the message again," Mr. Greene said over the phone. Jane hung up the phone.

"Mom, what happened to my car?" Renesmee asked a little louder.

"Hey, where are Demetri, Felix and Heidi?" I asked in a feeble attempt to change the subject.

"Renesmee already told you," Alec said.

"Mom-," Renesmee said.

"Renesmee, your car didn't make it*," I said softly. "Renesmee, get into my Lamborghini and I'll take my Bugatti that was sent here. Alec, Jane, take your own cars. We're going to La Push."

Everyone had gone to their cars and started it. I backed out of the driveway once my car was started and called Renesmee. I told her what happened to her car while she, Jane and Alec followed my car. I told Renesmee she could have my Lamborghini and she sounded delighted.

After a while, we were just outside of La Push. We parked our cars and got out.

"Bella, why are we here? There are or were werewolves here, right? You told the Volturi about them when you came," Jane said a little nervous.

"Well, 60 years ago, there were some. I think that there are still some here. I'm not sure though," I said. "Follow me. We're going to run, fast."

I started to run into La Push. Everyone followed me. I was headed for the Black Residence,

_Oh, I hope no one will try to kill us,_ I thought.

_Mom, I'm sure they won't,_ Renesmee thought. I looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

I stopped running when I heard some sounds coming from a side of the woods. We were just close to the house, it was in view. Then, growling came from a side and suddenly, 3 wolves jumped out. Alec and Jane started to hiss and growl, but I motioned with my hand to stop. A russet colored wolf looked familiar and of course, too big to be a wolf.

"Werewolf," I whispered. All 3 werewolves ram away. I stayed with everyone else for 2 minutes more when 3 figures emerged.

"I am Ja-," one figure started until I tackled him with a hug.

"Jacob Black!"I said.

"Bella!" he said while hugging me tight. I removed my arms.

I hugged the next person while saying, "Leah Clearwater."

"Bella," she said a little nervous. She hugged me back.

"Seth!" I said. I tackled him with a hug.

"Bella!" Seth said while hugging me back.

"Oh my gosh! You've gotten older! You look, 18!" I said to Seth.

"Hahaha, Jake looks 18 too. We just didn't phase for quite a while," Seth said with a grin.

"So, if you don't phase, you start looking older?" I asked.

"Yep," Leah said.

"Anyways, let me introduce you who I am with," I said, "This is Alec, Jane and Renesmee. Alec and Jane are twins, Renesmee is my daughter."

"I'm Jacob, and this is Leah and Seth," Jacob said while smiling at Renesmee.

"I have a question, who else is here? Like in the pack," I said curiously.

"Well, Quil is with Claire, they live here. Quil kept phasing until Claire was the same age. He phases not that often. Oh, and they got married. Jared and Kim aren't here. They got married and moves somewhere else. Paul and Rachel married, and are here. Sam and Emily also. Embry is still here, but hasn't imprinted," Leah said.

"So to sum it up, Quil, Paul, Sam and Embry are still here," Jacob said.

_Mom, change my eye color to my original brown, _Renesmee thought.

_Why? You said a couple years ago that green was going to be your new eye color forever and ever,_ I thought a little confused.

_Nope, changed my mind. Change my eye color to yours right now, _Renesmee thought.

_It's gold, not brown,_ I thought even more confused.

"Look at your eyes," Renesmee said, thrusting a compact mirror into my hands. I opened the mirror and looked at my eyes. As soon as I saw them, I changed Renesmee's eye color. I heard a sharp gasp. I looked to where the gasp came from. Jacob…

"Oh my," I heard Jacob whisper.

"Leah, it's happening," Seth said quietly.

"I know, you idiot. Bella, there's something you need to know now," Leah said. _Oh no, oh no,_ I thought, realizing what just happened.

"Jacob has just-," Seth started to say.

"IMPRINTED on my DAUGHTER!" I screamed. I looked to Jacob and Renesmee, and they were getting closer and closer to each other. Jacob suddenly looked at me.

"Bells, it's not something I can control," Jacob said pleadingly.

"But it's my baby!" I screamed. I started to walk to him, slowly, but gradually getting faster. Jane and Alec quickly got me and held me back. Renesmee ran to me.

_MOM! Please, calm down! Everything is fine, I like him, and he likes me. Okay?,_ she thought.

_Fine,_ I thought angrily.

_I'm fine!,_ I thought to Jane and Alec.

Jane and Alec immediately let go of me and let out relieved smiles. Jacob smiled sheepishly at me. In return, I balled up one tiny fist at him and punched a tree. The tree fell down with a crash.

"So, when did you and Leah phase?" I asked Seth. I remembered getting an image of Seth and Leah when I was a newborn. Their names were popping in my head with the image for a day or so. The same thing happened with Jacob, but he was in his wolf form. "And aren't you two supposed to hate me?"

"Well, we phased just before the Cullens left and before you left too," Seth said. "And I have nothing against vampires."

"Bella, sure I hated you because Jake was depressed, but over time, I learned to forgive and not hate," Leah said a little nervously. I nodded while smiling.

"Any new werewolves?" I asked.

"Well, the Cullens came two months ago in September. There is Mark, Henry and Bianca, Quil and Claire's children that phased. Nick, who is Jared and Kim's son, and Paul Jr. and Cienna, Paul and Rachel's children. Also, Kyle, from Sam and Emily, and the newest one is Ethan Call," Seth said.

"Whoa, that's A LOT! Wait, Embry has a kid?" I asked amazed.

"Yep! It was a one night stand. He got drunk and you know. Nine months later he comes to us with a newborn baby," Leah said while rolling her eyes. "Oh wait! WE forgot that Collin and Brady are wolves too. They phased right when the Cullens left."

"So that makes… 17 wolves total!" I exclaimed. "Wow, that is so much!"

"I know! I was excited when I learned I wasn't the only female wolf," Leah said.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

We had all gotten to know each other more and catch up before it was time to go to school. Although, I spent about 5 minutes talking to Jacob before he went to Renesmee. It was exactly time to go at this moment.

"Bye everyone!" Alec, Jane and I said.

"Bye Alec, Jane. Bye Bella!" Seth and Leah said.

"Bye Jake!" I yelled. Renesmee appeared at my side instantly.

"By Seth, Leah, and… Jacob," she said softly.

"Bye Bells! Bye Alec, Jane! Bye Nessie!" Jacob said while waving.

_He nicknamed you after the Loch Ness Monster?, _I thought.

Then, I lost it. I lunged for his throat.

_Okay, so before you go saying that I'm copying the book, I'M NOT. I wanted to put in a part where it was sort of like it. Nessie's full name is really long and I wanted to shorten it up. Anyways, the outfit should be on my profile(: _

_*Some humans dropped Nessie's car in the ocean or something. I just made it up…_

_Go and leave me some sugar,_

_Mackie_


	5. Girl Meets Boy

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue, _

_I don't own Twilight,_

_So please don't sue!_

_**Previously…**_

_We had all gotten to know each other more and catch up before it was time to go to school. Although, I spent about 5 minutes talking to Jacob before he went to Renesmee. It was exactly time to go at this moment._

_ "Bye everyone!" Alec, Jane and I said._

_ "Bye Alec, Jane. Bye Bella!" Seth and Leah said._

_ "Bye Jake!" I yelled. Renesmee appeared at my side instantly._

_ "By Seth, Leah, and… Jacob," she said softly._

_ "Bye Bells! Bye Alec, Jane! Bye Nessie!" Jacob said while waving. _

_ He nicknamed you after the Loch Ness Monster?, I thought. _

_ Then, I lost it. I lunged for his throat._

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Jake I'm sorry! I'm sorry," I said between tearless sobs. He screamed in pain. I shattered his whole right side when I lunged for him. I wished I didn't lunge for him.

"B-Bella! Call the doctor," he said between short pants. I fumbled for my phone in my purse and dialed Carlisle's phone number. Jake tried to stop a scream, but failed. Renesmee appeared at his side and stroked his hair. I was getting a little edgy waiting for Carlisle to answer.

"Jake, you'll be fine," Renesmee whispered soothingly.

"Thanks Ness," he whispered.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle! You need to come now! Jake's whole right side is shattered," I cried into the phone.

"On my way," he said. We hung up and Seth came back to us in human form. Seth went to Sam to tell the others to come while Leah went out to get a bed mattress to put Jake on. Leah appeared with a mattress.

"Sam's on his way. The treaty is temporarily off for now." Seth reported. He had a look in his eyes as if his mind was far away.

"Here, put Jake on this mattress and we'll carry him to the Black's Residence," Leah said. Alec and Jane carried him on to the mattress.

"Hey Alec, would you be willing to use your power on Jake until Carlisle comes?" I asked Alec. He nodded. "Jake, would you be willing to lose your senses for a little? I mean, like all your senses?"

"What's it like?" he asked quickly. Renesmee quickly showed him what it's like. He nodded in pain and Alec did his thing. Jake was silenced and his eyes closed. WE quickly carried him to the Black Residence and put the mattress on his bed in his room. Sam appeared in the room with Emily. Both looked really different. Of course, they looked sixty years younger.

"Oh no," Emily said with a shocked look. Leah pulled them aside and explained what happened. Quil, Claire, Paul and Rachel appeared shortly. Seth excused himself and Carlisle came.

"Bella," he said, "what happened?"

"I lunged and shattered his whole right side," I said breaking into a sob. Embry appeared with a smile that broke into a frown.

"Bella, what happened?" Embry asked.

"I-I," I started.

"I'll tell you later," Leah snapped.

"Oh hey, did you know Seth imprinted? He keeps looking for this girl about 15 years old," Embry said.

"Bella, why don't you and everyone else go back to my house? It's going to be sunny today," Carlisle said.

"Oh, ummm, we don't sparkle. Bella manipulates our appearance," Jane said softly.

"But, we'll go to your house. Ness, you can stay if you want. Alec, give him his senses back," I said. Alec nodded and Jake's body jerked in pain as his senses were back.

_You called me Ness_, Nessie thought shocked.

_Yeah, I did. I love your name, but Jake made your nickname and it's the most I can do at the moment,_ I thought.

_I'm going to stay,_ Nessie thought. I nodded in approval.

"Alec, Jane, let's go," I said. They nodded. "Hey Leah! Find out who Seth imprinted on!" Alec, Jane and I quickly ran off to our cars and drove to the Cullen's house.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

I walked up to the door and before I could knock, Alice opened the door. She tackled me with a hug.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella. How's Jacob?" Alice asked. I broke into a sob when she said his name.

"Oh, now you've done it. Alec, go and soothe her. I'll tell everyone else," Jane chided from behind. Alec put a comforting arm around my shoulders. It was easy for him since he was a couple inches taller. He ushered me to the dining table and I sat down on the floor under the table. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked. Alec stayed by me and comforted me by whispering nice things. I used my power to fall asleep with my head in Alec's lap.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Bella is in a comatose state. She's conscious and her body is here, but her mind is most likely elsewhere," I heard Alec whisper to somebody. I fell asleep for probably half an hour, but now I was lying down with my eyes shut.

"Is she okay?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Most likely. She came to us like this," Jane whispered. I felt someone stroking my hair.

"Oh," I heard Rosalie say. I tapped into her thoughts. _Stupid Edward for leaving her_, Rose thought.

_Alec, thank you… for everything. Could you please tell me who is stroking my hair?,_ I projected to him.

_Bella! You're fine! Well, I am. You're welcome and don't sweat it,_ he projected to me.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Alec's face. He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Oh, you're awake!" Alice said. I nodded and she ran to me. "Interesting choice of place to be."

"Oh hush," I said. I got up and saw all the Cullen 'kids', including Edward.

"Bella, your future disappeared this morning. What happened? I was really worried," Alice said with a concerned tone.

"Oh, it was nothing," I said, deciding to leave out the part about werewolves being here.

"Well, okay," Alice said. She had a stumped look on her face. I would laugh if it was any other time, but now everything was going wrong. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I got out from under the table and pulled it out. The caller ID showed 'Volturi.'

"I have to take this, hold on," I said. I ran outside to the forest. I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, my princess. How are you?" Aro said.

"Hi Aro. I'm fine, how are you? Why are you calling me princess? Where is Charlie?" I asked. Yes, Charlie is a vampire. I changed him myself on my third birthday as a vampire.

"Charlie is fine, as always. He is helping the guard and training others," Aro said. "And you, my princess, are a princess. Next month shall be your crowning. I know I sent you to your hometown to relieve you of staying in Italy for a long time, but you must come to your crowning. One you are crowned, you must stay in Volterra."

"Aro! You can't be serious. I'm honored to be a princess, but I want to stay in Forks."

"Bella, you will be the first princess of Volterra. You must stay in Volterra because you have duties."

"Please Aro?"

"I will think about it. Everyone will fear you and your power."

"Okay Aro. I must be going now. I sense that everyone is waiting for me now. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Bella. I'll be calling you a week before your crowning. Tell Jane, Alec and Renesmee only," Aro said. We hung up and I ran back to the house.

"Bella," Jane said. I looked to her and waved Jane and Alec over. I told them that there would be a family meeting soon. They asked why.

I pointed to myself and said, "Principessa," quietly. They ran to me and gave me a shocked look.

"We must be leaving now," Alec said. He picked me up bridal style and walked out the door with Jane trailing behind. Jane immediately pulled her phone out and started testing Nessie, I assume. Alec walked to his car and put me in the passenger seat. He went to the driver's spot and took off in the car. Jane followed us in her car.

"Alice is following us in your car," Alec said quietly. I nodded and looked out the window. I started silently crying my tearless cries, shaking in fear. I willed myself to sleep once more, not wanting to be bothered at all. I did not want to be a princess.

_Ohh yeaaaahhhh! A chapter is up! After a REALLY long time.. I'm sorry! I'm busy nowadays, more than usual. I have music, sports and an application to finish. _

_Any who, off with my whining and excuses! _

_Tell me whatcha think about this chapter, eh?_

_-Mackie._

_P.S. I'm not in Canada or from Canada! If you get it, laugh! And review! _


	6. This Isn't Goodbye

_**Previously…**_

_I pointed to myself and said, "Principessa," quietly. They ran to me and gave me a shocked look._

_ "We must be leaving now," Alec said. He picked me up bridal style and walked out the door with Jane trailing behind. Jane immediately pulled her phone out and started testing Nessie, I assume. Alec walked to his car and put me in the passenger seat. He went to the driver's spot and took off in the car. Jane followed us in her car._

_ "Alice is following us in your car," Alec said quietly. I nodded and looked out the window. I started silently crying my tearless cries, shaking in fear. I willed myself to sleep once more, not wanting to be bothered at all. I did not want to be a princess._

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke with a jolt. Alice was hovering over my face. I pushed her face away and sat up. I looked around to see my kitchen. _Ahh, home sweet home_, I thought.

"Bella?" I heard Ness call.

"Over here Ness!" I said. Nessie ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Did they tell you?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it. We will have to go back."

"I know baby, I don't want to."

"What about Jake? Do you think I can stay here?"

"Most likely Nessie. I hope that you do get to stay. It's not your responsibility to go back and stay. It's mine."

"What about the twins?"

"As part of the guard, maybe. I honestly don't know."

"I hate this. If I get to stay, I'll come back whenever I have the chance to see you and Charlie."

"Okay baby, but you don't have to."

"I know mom."

"Okay, what is happening? I do not understand what you are talking about. Someone please tell what's going on," Alice said very confused. I laughed a bit and nodded for Nessie to tell her.

"Well Alice, you are looking at the first princess of Volterra. Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi is going to be crowned princess shortly. She has to leave to Volterra ASAP. Aro will be furious if she doesn't," Nessie said.

"Well, I don't have to leave as soon as possible… But, I believe it's best for everyone if I leave soon," I said with a soft sigh.

"Holy mother of-! Anywho, congratulations! I can't believe it. You're a princess. But you can't just leave! I mean, there's everyone here. When are you leaving?" Alice asked sadly.

"I plan for leaving tomorrow. I dunno. There's just so much planning to do for it all like what dress will I wear, what entertainment…"

"I'm going to miss you so…. Idea! What if I come with you? I'm a great party planner and I can design your dress!"

"I know you just saw it, so yes!" I said happily, "But what about your family?"

"They come too. And we stay in Volterra until you're crowning is over. I'm going to call them right now and tell them that Aro needs us in Volterra," Alice said, taking her cell phone out.

"But, Aro-."

"Call him. Demand that as princess, the Cullens will come there and stay until after you're crowning. It will work."

I grinned. Everything was going to be okay, I mean, right?

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

I was standing in the Cullen's living room. Once they heard what Alice said, they wanted us to head over there.

"So what you're saying is that you will be crowned princess soon? And that Alice is going to design your dress and that she wants everyone to come to Volterra with all of you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I am going to be crowned soon. Alice will design my dress. Yes, Alice, and also I, want you all to come to Volterra also. We want you to stay until after I am crowned. And now, I'm asking if you will come and stay in Volterra," I said nervously

"I want to come! Rosalie, will you come along too?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yes, I do want to go to Volterra. I do want to help with planning for your crowning, if you will let me. Will you?" Rosalie asked. I nodded with a smile. I looked around to the others, trying to gauge their reaction. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. Edward was staring intently at me. Jasper was smiling at Alice.

"I will go, to be with my darlin'," Jasper said. Alice gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will go. I love Bella as a daughter. I will not miss her crowning. Carlisle will go as well," Esme said. I walked to Esme and Carlisle and gave them a hug.

"Thank you. Now, Edward, what is your choice?" I asked. _Are you going to come with us, or leave me again, you stupid idiot, _I projected to his mind. Edward jumped, shocked at what he heard. I pretended like I didn't do anything and tapped into his thoughts. _What the heck was that? I know I shouldn't leave her, but I know she won't ever take me back,_ Edward thought with a glum expression.

"I'm going to…go with all of you," Edward said. Alice clapped excitedly. I suppressed a smile. My mind was cloudy, filled with questions about what Edward thought.

"Alright. Pack your bags! We leave tomorrow morning." I walked to the door when Edward appeared by me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Edward asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" I responded.

"Is there any chance that you know how to remove your shield?"

Nervously, I said, "Yes, but it takes a lot of my energy. I rarely take my shield down." Deep down, I knew that I shouldn't lie. I mean, hello, greatest vampire of all! It barely takes any energy out of me to let down my shield.

"Did you remove your shield while I was deciding?"

"I don't think so. Well, sometimes I can't control it. But, I felt no change in my energy level… Why are you asking me this?" Okay, that was half true.

"Oh. Okay, nothing."

"You're lying to me. _Do not_ lie to me _again_," I said frowning, remembering that day…

"Sorry… Well, it's because I heard someone think, 'Are you going to come with us, or leave me again, you stupid idiot'. It sounded like it could be you."

"Oh, well then. Did it sound like this?" I projected the same thought to him.

Edward flinched and said, "It was you! But how? You just said…"

"I lied. Barely takes any energy nowadays. So, now we are almost even. This isn't as big as a lie as you told me. Stupid idiot." I walked away to my car.

"Before I left, I heard Edward ask, "Alice, am I an idiot?"

"Yes," Alice responded. I howled with laughter as I drove off.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

After packing all the essential stuff we brought (our clothes, shoes, jewelry, bags, etc.), I decided to have a bit of fun. Once everyone was out, we made sure to load everything in a plane for Volterra. Our stuff would be flown there first. Another plane would take us to Volterra.

Anywho, everyone was with me, in front of the house. I used my power and burned down the house.

"Burn baby, burn!" Alec started singing. We laughed in harmony was the house turned to ashes. The fire vanished and all that was left were the remains of the house, which was only ash.

"Let's leave. It's too depressing now," Jane said with disgust. We all nodded and started to run to the Cullen's house. Our cars were being shipped, so we had to travel on foot.

We arrived at the Cullen's residence to see luggage all over the place. We walked in to see a family discussion taking place.

"Say we died!" Emmett said.

"No, say we all enlisted into the army," Jasper said with a grin.

"How about we just say we moved?" Esme said.

"Thank you! Finally, a decent idea," Edward exclaimed.

"But, the house. They'll notice the furniture," Rosalie said.

"No one will pass through here. No humans or vampires. Only nature," Alice said.

"So then it's settled. But where would we have moved?" Carlisle asked.

"Say Iceland. No once checks there," I suggested.

"I like that idea. I second it!" Emmett said with a childish grin.

"I third it," Jasper said.

"I fourth," Rosalie said.

"I fifth," Esme said smiling.

"I agree," Alice said.

"So be it," Edward said.

"Okay then. We all moved to Iceland," Carlisle said, clapping his hands, "No everyone packed the essentials? Only what you need to survive in Italy…"

"What?" Alice asked, "Stop looking at me dad!"

"C'mon Alice! You were going to bring all of your possessions to Italy," Edward said with a laugh.

"Whatever Edward! What if they don't have a piano, huh?"

"No! They don't? Carlisle, I must bring my piano," Edward said frowning.

"I'm sure Alice was kidding, right Bella?" Carlisle said wearily.

"Uh… Right, we do have a piano," I said. _In my room_, I said publicly.

"Right well, everyone, get to working," Esme said. Everyone left to their rooms, except for Edward. He slowly walked closer to me. Once he stopped, his face was next to my ear.

"I guess I'll just have to find a way to get to your room then," Edward said, too quietly for anyone but me to hear. _Hmm, I'm not sure. You may have to…persuade me to get in_, I thought. I was flirting shamelessly.

"Or maybe… I could sneak into your room during the middle of the night. Then I can work my magic on the piano, playing Claire de Lune and… Bella's Lullaby." _Ooh, sneaking in? Maybe you're just going to watch me as I sleep?,_ I thought. I laughed with a grin.

"Ha,no… I may. Sometimes it's just a force of habit," Edward said with a shrug and sheepish grin. I walked back and smiled. Then, I did something unexpected. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was still as soft as ever. He closed his eyes and smiled. I played with his hair. Then, I realized what I was doing and abruptly stopped.

"Sorry, bye," I said while running out the house in embarrassment.

_Yay! A chapter! _

_I know it's been long since it was due.._

_And if you read my important update on my profile, it was supposed to be up about two weeks ago.._

_But I just finished typing it! Much to my protest, one of my friends had me type up a chapter, but thank gosh for her! _

_Anywho, tell me whatcha think! (:_

_~Mackie_


	7. Learning Restraint

_Previously…_

"_Or maybe… I could sneak into your room during the middle of the night. Then I can work my magic on the piano, playing Claire de Lune and… Bella's Lullaby." Ooh, sneaking in? Maybe you're just going to watch me as I sleep?, I thought. I laughed with a grin._

_ "Ha,no… I may. Sometimes it's just a force of habit," Edward said with a shrug and sheepish grin. I walked back and smiled. Then, I did something unexpected. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was still as soft as ever. He closed his eyes and smiled. I played with his hair. Then, I realized what I was doing and abruptly stopped._

_ "Sorry, bye," I said while running out the house in embarrassment._

**Bella P.O.V.**

The plane ride to Italy was fair. The Cullens flew with us on the plane. I sat with Alice and Rosalie. We discussed designs about my dress. I ignored Edward. I didn't mean to, but I did. We just landed in Florence and were taking a car to Volterra. I was in a missile proof car, even though no missile would penetrate me. Aro was overreacting about keeping me safe before my crowning. I was in the car with Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec. Felix was driving. The Cullens were behind us; Aro sent a car for them. Renata was driving them. We were about five minutes away from arriving at the castle. I looked out the window. I took in all of the familiar buildings and trees. It felt nice to be back, but at the same time, it didn't. We soon pulled up to the castle. The guards didn't even ask who we were. They took one look then opened the gates. For Renata and the Cullens, they did ask though. When the car was in front of the front entrance, I walked out of the car and into the castle. I immediately ran to the throne room and to where Aro, Marcus and Caius were.

"Isabella! Welcome home!" Aro said.

"Aro! It's nice to be back," I said, lying a little. I smiled and kissed both of his cheeks.

"You know you won't be crowned for another two weeks, right?" Aro asked, confusedly.

"Yes, but I knew it would be best to come early."

"And you brought guest to stay," Aro said while looking off to behind me. I turned around to see the Cullens walking in. "Welcome!"

"Oh," I said quietly.

"It's nice to see you Carlisle! Hello Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice and Edward. Welcome to the Volturi! Please make yourself feel like you're at home," Aro said excitedly. He walked up to Carlisle. "If I may?" Carlisle nodded and gave Aro his hand. Aro did this with each person. He made comments about each person. Aro finally came back towards me.

"Don't you always?" I asked while putting my hand out. I put my shield down, but made sure to block out all the wolves.

"Interesting. Hmmm, you burned down the house?" Aro asked, surprised. I nodded slowly while looking down. "Isabella! La casa costa una fortuna! Solo deluso in te. La cui idea e stata?" _Translation: The house cost a fortune! I'm disappointed in you. Whose idea was it?_

"Bene, non volevamo lasciare trace che eravamo li! E stata putoppo un amia idea." I looked down in embarrassment. _Translation: Well, we didn't want to leave traces that we were there! It was unfortunately my idea._

"Parleremo di questo piu tardi," Aro said sternly. _Translation: We will talk about this later. _

OoooOoooOoooOooooooOoooO

"You can't be flirting with your ex," Heidi said in panic. "He's going to make you like him, and then he's going to seduce you or something! Then he's going to trick you into loving him! Then you're going to love him! Finally, he's going to dump you again! And you're going to be pregnant!" Heidi was hyperventilating, as if she could.

"Heidi! Firstly, he won't do that! Secondly, don't you have faith in me? Thirdly, put in new contacts, please?" I said with a smirk.

"You sure? I do have faith in you; I just don't trust him. Why can't I show my true self? Why don't you show _your_ true self?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently and wide-eyed.

"You have to stop lying to yourself and everyone. Bella, you can't. You can control yourself, just believe. This is who you are, there's no denying it." Heidi spoke very softly, her expression sincere.

"What if they judge me? Sixty years later and now I'm still like this."

"You have to. You grew up here when you were changed, and you went by our rules. You tried to change, but you couldn't." I nodded solemnly. I changed my eye color back to its red. _I'm a vampire, and I drink human blood_, I thought. Seconds passes. One second, two three…

"I can't." I ran to my bathroom and put in blue contacts. I ran out my room and out to the corridors. As I was rounding a left, I collided into a woman. Esme.

"Bella, dear?" Esme asked. I looked down, not wanting to let her see. She crouched down and looked at me. I dared to look her in the eye. "Oh my. Your eyes are purple. Are you okay? Here, come with me." Esme took me to a room that connected the room the Cullens resided in for the time being. She had me sit down. I couldn't help, but spill everything out.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"Mom! Your future disappeared and I-. Hi Bella!" Alice said as she barged in. The rest of the Cullens bounded in after. _Oh no_, I thought.

"Esme, Bella," Jasper said. I felt my contacts start to burn down away from my venom. I looked down to prevent them from seeing. In second, the contacts were gone. I wanted to use my power to change my eye color, but I didn't have the strength to.

"Bella," Edward said softly. I looked up, my eyes startled. Everyone but Esme gasped.

"This is who I am. A bloodthirsty vampire. One without restraint," I said softly.

"Bella, that is nothing to be ashamed of," someone said. The person walked towards me and gave me a hug. "I know how you feel."

"Thank you Jasper."

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"I went through a stage like that when I changed. But after a while, a long while, I changed. I know you can too," Jasper said. I explained everything to the Cullens. I couldn't hide anything. "I have complete faith in you."

"As do I," Edward said.

"I believe in you Bella. And by the way, stop blocking my visions!" Alice said, a small playful grin on her face.

"I know you will be able to change Bella," Carlisle said.

"We believe in you," Rosalie said, speaking for Emmett and her. Emmett nodded with a smile.

"You know I support you," Esme said with a comforting smile.

"Bella, we all want to help you. Can I help you, step by step?" Carlisle asked. Everyone jumped up and started to talk. Esme shushed everyone.

"I think I can speak for everyone. We will all help you," Esme said while capturing me in a hug. I nodded. "How about we start tomorrow? You may need your rest, I mean, it was a long day." I nodded. Edward suddenly swooped me into his arms and ran off into my room. I fell asleep to the sounded if a familiar lullaby.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

I awoke to the sound of a piano playing. My eyes fluttered awake and I looked to my piano.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Sorry. I knew that this would be one of my only moments to go in here to play the piano," Edward said. I could imagine the sheepish smile.

"What happened?"

"Well, I brought you here and you fell asleep."

"Oh, well… My secret is out, isn't it?" Edward nodded. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I mean. Heidi and s-she… I started-."

"I know."

I looked at him in confusion and asked, "What…?"

"Actually, your shield is down when you sleep… And apparently, that's what you dreamed about."

"Oh, that's why it felt so real…"

"Are you ready for you first lesson?"

"Lesson? For what?"

"Learning restraint."

_Gasp! Bella drinks human blood. What a…shocker?_

_Okay, for many of you, I believe that this chapter was a confusion for all you…and very drastic._

_But don't fret pet! That's how it's supposed to be. It's supposed to be all like, "OMG! Cullens. Volterra. Edward. Bella. Kiss. Already!" Then, all like, "Wtf? What is this? This is so stupid!" _

_My point for this chapter was a filler (Cullens in Volterra) and a bit of irony here. I believe that a Bella who drinks human blood will make this all the more surprising._

_Alright, I know this was a short chapter. I dunno why I made it short… And had all those, "Don't want to explain, let's get on with it!" things._

_Maybe I can coax a few more reviews from my fabulous readers for a longer chapter? (;_

_Read and Review,_

_Mackie. _

_P.S. I've given up on the blog. Don't even visit it, don't visit the others. If I haven't explained the blog in the last chapter, kudos to you! Save yourself from the misery! (:_

_Update: Next Sunday. _


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, Mackie here. Just wanted to let you know that this story is up for adoption. Anyone that wants to continue writing it, please PM me. Please just don't take it. I know its crappy (in my opinion) and all, but I worked hard on this.

Also! I have a new story I'm going to be posting in a few short hours, most likely one or two. The first chapter is short, to get the reader's opinions. It will be confusing, but it is the first chapter and that's how I roll. :D

Btw, it is based on The Hunger Games. I love the series and cannot wait for the movie! Sadly, leadership has me tied down and I will not be able to go to the midnight premiere. But that is beside the point. It is, as I said, based on The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins. I know that most of you are Twilight fans, since you read this story. I don't know if you will read it, but I hope you do. (: It is taking place after the epilogue, so to understand it, I believe that readers should have read the series first. If not, hopefully my story will..inspire you to read it because it is truly a great series, better than Twilight. (Sorry, but it's true).

All right. I believe that is it. Remember, I am so grateful for everyone that has read my stories and do want to see what will be coming out next. I have matured in my writing, so I believe that now I'm able to post better quality stories. Readers, I believe that I love you! Ha,ha.

Mackie


End file.
